


Lean On Me

by Tiikeria



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Ray knew exactly what he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, and I’m sorry. I actually wrote this in a notebook, so that could be why. But this is inspired by a story one of the two told about their adventures trying to make Mario Kart work for them at Dave and Busters. But, I hope you enjoy~!

It had been a hard month for Michael; wedding jitters were starting to set in, arguments about stupid things were loud and stressed and even his normal outlets of Rage Quits and killing Gavin in every game possible weren’t taking the edge off his moods. So, late on a Friday night found Michael seething over equipment failures and lost footage and Ray decided enough was enough. Silently, he reached over, turning the man’s chair around, facing the rage head on, seeming to not care about his wellbeing; side effects of knowing Michael for so long. Ray’s half-smile was met by Michael’s confused glare in a silent, but threatening, question.  
  
“Get your stuff,” was all the Puerto Rican said, ignoring Michael’s protests in favor of shutting down his computer and calling a cab for the two of them. Knowing that this wasn’t a battle he could win, Michael eventually followed suit.  
  
One quiet cab ride later landed the two young men in front of a familiar sight: an arcade. Michael said nothing as Ray lead him inside to a machine the two of them were quite familiar with from their bro-dates on the East Coast. Five attempts to sync and five races later, Michael finally smiled.  
  
“Thanks, Ray.”  
  
“Dude,” Ray grinned back, “Team Better Friends needs to stick together.”  
  
“You just know that kicking you ass in Mario Kart makes my day.”  
  
“Yeah, well, that, too.”  
  
Michael laughed as he selected another race, “But, really, thanks.”  
  
“Anytime.”


End file.
